


Meeting again

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Story Arc, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: "Remember what you said."





	Meeting again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey !
> 
> It has been such a long time since the last time I posted. I hope everything is going alright for you. So, here I am to post another little one-shot based on the last episode of Inazuma Eleven Ares ! That's a little one-shot centered on my boys (again), Gouenji & Kidou. This one-shot is the continuity of "No matter what".
> 
> Thank you for all your support. I hope you'll !
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

Sweat dripped from his face, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. This match... it had been intense. It was one of the most intense matches in which he had participated. In the end, Seishou Gakuen proved to be a powerful team. And all that was thanks to one man on this grounds... Kidou Yuuto.

"And the best player of this match is Haizaki Ryohei !" Shouted with excitement the commentator.

"Haizaki Ryohei, huh ?" Gouenji muttered. "It's becoming interesting."

"It was a good match."

Gouenji's heart missed a beat when the voice suddenly popped up behind him. He turned to its source, finding himself in front of him... after all this time.

"Yeah."

They took each other's hand, vaguely waving their arms for a hand shake that lasted longer than a normal one. After all…

"I missed you, Yuuto."

Kidou's smile softened. The memories of this last rendezvous on the ground near the river were very present in their minds to both of them. In fact, Gouenji hadn't stopped thinking about it again and again, always repeating the moment when their lips had sealed for good. He hadn't stopped thinking about it...

"I missed you too, Shuuya."

His fingers slipped between his own to finally get out of his hand. They let their arms fall with a certain sadness, but kept the same smile on their faces. Silence extended between them as the crowd, always excited by the match, clamored and applauded them with all their strength, congratulating both teams for this memorable match. The intense excitement he had felt playing against Kidou was still burning in his chest. He wanted to confront him again... he wanted to touch him again. He wanted-

"Shuuya. Follow me."

Gouenji's eyes widened in surprise for half a second before nodding. And without looking at the rest of the two teams, or even at the stands, Gouenji silently followed Kidou. Their footsteps sounded in the corridors as they continued to walk in silence. He took the opportunity to observe the back of the playmaker, where the t-shirt stuck by the abundant sweat flowing on his pale skin. His well-built back was visible through Seishou Gakuen shirt, and Gouenji's only movement was to turn his head away, blushing as he thought how his eyes linger on longer than he should have. Kidou always made that effect on him...

Gouenji, lost a moment in his thoughts, suddenly bumped into Kidou. He had stopped in front of Seishou Gakuen's locker room. He felt Kidou's thin fingers intertwining with his.

"Come with me."

And Gouenji did what he said. He followed him inside, even though he was anxious that the rest of the strategist's team could see them. But all that mattered was that now, he could feel Kidou under his fingers as their lips finally touched again... after all this time. It was a soft, slow kiss, where their noses brushed against each other and their lips intertwined perfectly, sometimes tickling the lower lip of the other with their teeth. It was... exquisite. Like their first kiss a few months ago.

Gouenji smiled against Kidou's lips. His hand came to rest in the hollow of his neck, caressing his skin as soft as a peach, and he connected their foreheads.

"You don't know how much I miss you", Gouenji whispered, connecting his brown eyes with his boyfriend's garnet ones, which had put his glasses on the bench in front of his locker.

"It's you who has no idea. Seeing you on TV without being able to touch you is unbearable."

Gouenji chuckled. He gained a disapproving look from his companion, still moved by his cute little chuckle.

"It's not fair."

"I didn't do anything, though."

Kidou sighed, delighting Gouenji with his hot breath, both still wet with sweat sticking their clothes to their skins. His shoulders stretched by the pressure of the game relaxed, and all his emotions flowed with the drops of sweat, disappeared to give way to the same indescribable joy he had felt at their last appointment. He smiled sadly.

"Why does destiny insist to separate us ?"

"Fate wants us to do our job, to strengthen the teams of Japan to show better sakka to the rest of the world... and for that, we must be separated", Kidou gently finished, returning the same sad look that was sending him his companion. It didn't please him either.

Gouenji swallowed. His Adam's apple rolled down in his throat. And he leaned toward Kidou to place another kiss on his lips, his fingers intermingling with his wet dreadlocks, feeling those of Kidou who were gripping his hair as well. It was longer, more daring, but always filled with tenderness, feelings not said aloud, all those feelings at once bitter and sweet. Their limbs were weak and ready to let go, their breaths were jerky and hot, their bodies were wet by all their forces used during the match between their two teams. And yet, they remained standing, sharing intense and tender kisses at the same time, until they separated again.

Gouenji's head hid in the crook of his neck, his hands clutched at his flaming red cape, and he stayed like that. Kidou's arms surrounded him. He tilted his head against his, his fingers passing through the disordered blonde locks.

"Shuuya... remember what you said. "

"I know."

Kidou hugged Gouenji tight against him... while smiling.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again."

"How long ?"

Voices echoed from outside the room, telling them it was already time... again. Kidou hugged Gouenji even tighter against him, his eyes closed.

"Faster than you think."

And with these words, he laid a last kiss on the top of his head as his hand stroked his hair one last time. Without a glance at him, Gouenji got away from Kidou. A hand ruffled his hair, and with a smile he couldn't help the little tear.

"Yeah, you're right."

His footsteps echoed behind Kidou, their fingers brushing one last time.

"See you next time, Kidou Yuuto."

"For another victory."

A sneer, then a sound of a door opening.

"For another meeting."

Kidou smiled in his turn.

"Yes... to our next meeting."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
